chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Major Wars
This Page is meant for Holy Chemoverse Wars Only. Holy Chemoverse War I: Establishing the Tridimensional Order Summary: Mr. Lynch, the Mathematical Prophet creates a new order of everything called the Tridimensional Order. He thinks this order shall rule the Chemoverse, but Micheal P doesn't. After the War, Most of the Order is completely erased and the Order disbands temporarily. Winner: Micheal P Losers: Tri-Dimensional Order Holy Chemoverse War II: Ending the Renaissance Summary: '''The Tridimensional Order is recreated by Mr. Lynch, this time with a new powerful ally, Gordon Ramsay. Once Micheal P realizes this, he sends African Dad after the Tridimensional Order. African Dad is barely beaten by Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay, so Micheal P takes matters into his own hands. At the end of the War, Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay lose all of their powers. '''Winner: Micheal P Losers: Tri-Dimensional Order, Culinary Order Holy Chemoverse War III: Wars of Religion Summary: After the Holy Chemoverse War II, new religion was spreading. Lynchenism, the belief in Mr. Lynch, and Micheal P-ism, the belief in Micheal P. Due to the Spread of Religion, Micheal P tells Wrys, the pope of the Chemoverse Church, to destroy Lynchenism. This causes an event known as the Chemoverse Massacre, which erases about 65% of all Lynchists. Meta-Autismo in response, finds Gordon Ramsay and Mr. Lynch and restores their powers. With the help of Meta-Autismo, the Lynchists defeat Pope Wrys and take control of the Chemoverse Church. After a little debate about what form of Lynchenism to use, the Lynchists finally decide on True Lynchenism and appoint Mr. Toth as the Pope of the Chemoverse Church. Winner: Lynchists Losers: The Church of Micheal P Holy Chemoverse War IV: Mussolini's Conquest Summary: '''After losing a minor war to Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay trying to conquer a reality Archive, Mussolini wants to exact his revenge on the Chemoverse by defeating Micheal P, and conquering the Chemoverse. Joining him are his allies Hitler, Stalin, Debugger, Jack Vienstein, Kid Hulk, and Jonathon Hills. After destroying the Universal Archive, True Derek is captured. Later in the War, the Chemoverse Drive is conquered, after that, the Lynchist Church. Realizing Mussolini's dominance over 70% of the Chemoverse and Destruction of Mr. Lynch's main capitol, Micheal P forms an alliance with Mr. Lynch. Mr. Lynch storms down the empire, frees True Derek from captivity (creates an alliance with True Derek), and forces Mussolini and Hitler out of his empire (Stalin gets Erased from Chemo-Existence). On the Run, Mussolini and Hitler re-seize the Lynchist Church and start a Second empire, which is quickly destroyed by Mr. Lynch and True Derek. In a last ditch effort to escape, Hitler used all of his energy to launch Mussolini into Micheal P's Palace. In a fight with Micheal P, Mussolini was erased from Chemo-Concept. After Mussolini and Hitler were both erased, a trial was held to convict the remaining allies of the Empire, the judge being African Dad. Due to the damages caused in the War, all were sent to the Realm of XD, except Jack Vienstein who escaped the trial and started another Empire. This empire was shut down almost instantly because Riley of the JV Squad actually tried to protect it, which failed miserably. Afterwards the Entire JV Squad was sent to the Realm of Micheal P. At the End of the War, everyone who was erased was brought back by Micheal P except for Mussolini, Hitler, and Stalin under the terms that they would not be against Micheal P ever again. '''Winner: Micheal P, Lynchists Losers: Mussolini's Empire, JV Squad Holy Chemoverse War V: End of the First Chemoverse Summary: '''After an affair in the Judicial Branch of the Chemoverse, African Dad suddenly becomes corrupt which sends a shockwave throughout the entire Chemoverse. Realizng this Micheal P was debating on erasing the entire Chemoverse due to Micheal G's presence inside of Micheal P, however he does not by his own will. In response, Every entity who was not erased by the shockwave (and not associated with Micheal P) start marching into his domain for revenge. They first fight the editors of the Chemoverse, and all but very few entities get erased. Survivors include: Mr. Lynch, Gordon Ramsay, Mr. Ward, Hank Hill, and Batman. All but Mr. Lynch advance onwards. Mr. Lynch says that he needs to study the shockwave. Gordon Ramsay, Mr. Ward, Hank Hill, and Batman all fight the Corrupt African Dad. While they all put up a decent fight, they are all erased. Meanwhile Mr. Lynch managed to extract the XD Particles from the Shockwave and gain a new Power known as XD Enforcement, which is able to match the Power of Corrupt African Dad. Mr. Lynch and African Dad fight. At this point only 4 Entities are left in the Chemoverse (Mr. Lynch, African Dad, Micheal P, and Micheal G). Mr. Lynch, who's ultimate goal was to defeat Micheal P, now realizes the only way to do so is to eradicate the Chemoverse, but in order to get to Micheal P he has to beat African Dad. The fight is even, while African Dad has more Raw Power, Mr. lynch has better Mind Powers. Through the Sheer force of perfect strategy, Mr. Lynch narrowly beats African Dad and advances on to face Micheal P. Surprised by Mr. Lynch's Power, Micheal P fears for the existence of the Chemoverse. He starts by fighting Mr. Lynch at 5% of his Power, but it's not nearly enough. Challenged by Mr. Lynch, Micheal P ups his power to 20% which splits Micheal P and Micheal G, erasing the entire Chemoverse. While Mr. Lynch survived the initial blast, he was erased in less then a Micheal P-stant by Micheal G. Micheal P, angered by Micheal G, starts fighting Micheal G. The fight goes on for Micheal P Years, but at the beginning of the fight, Micheal P releases Hank Hill and gives him a new Power: Micheal P Rage. This allows Hank Hill to defeat Micheal G's entire army and put up a mediocre fight against Micheal G himself. Hank Hill however, gets erased by Micheal G. After Micheal P years of fighting, the battle creates so much energy that a new Micheal is born: Micheal A. Both Micheals try to convince Micheal A to join their side, but Micheal A joins with Micheal P. Shortly after, Micheal G gets erased. The 2 Micheals decide to recreate the Chemoverse, and they create the Second Chemoverse bringing back everyone except for Micheal G, The Editors, Hitler, Mussolini, and Stalin. A new Council of Micheals is also created led by Micheal P. One of the Micheals (Micheal T) strengthens the Chemoverse to allow any of the Micheals to use all of their power under control meaning that Micheal P was no longer limited to 5% of his power anymore. '''Winner: Micheal P Losers: Micheal G, the Rest of the Chemoverse Holy Chemoverse War VI: r/whowouldcirclejerk vs. Micheal P Summary: '''As a result of the new Chemoverse, r/whowouldcirclejerk (Average People believed they owned the Chemoverse and had no knowledge of Micheal P) believes Batman is the Strongest and no one can beat Batman because he is always prepared. Due to this, they become radical, burning creations of Micheal P in objection to his presence. All of r/whowouldcirclejerk who entered the Domain of Micheal P, was erased. The council of Micheals also seized the information that Batman was supposedly "Stronger" than Micheal P due to r/whowouldcirclejerk. As a result, Micheal P sent many of his ambassadors to find Batman. Batman, who was prepared for the situation, requested the Ambassadors to have a talk with the African Dad, which Micheal P would be allowed to listen to. The Ambassadors said that the Council of Micheals had ordered Batman's erasure due to r/whowouldcirclejerk's actions. Due to this, Batman threatened the ambassadors to take him to the Domain of Micheal P at this quinstant. This would start an event known as the Micheal-Batman Summit. Batman told African Dad that he had no affiliation with r/whowouldcirclejerk, they just happened to praise him for some odd reason. African Dad reported this information to Micheal P, as a result, Micheal P ordered Batman to destroy whatever was left of r/whowouldcirclejerk except a tiny portion of it so Micheal P could conduct experiments, a move that was shocking to the rest of the Chemoverse. Batman erased r/whowouldcirclejerk with ease and asserted everyone that there was a higher power than him in the Chemoverse, The Council of Micheals. This sent over half of the Chemoverse into panic and as a result, the Council of Micheals ordered the erasure of over half the Chemoverse because they were unworthy of existence, but this only got more enitites involved. Mark Levin stated,"This Council of Micheals is so devastating! Erasing many people for simply no reason! What a shame Micheal P!" This statement placed the Alliance of Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay into war against Batman and Micheal P. The two entities started their way down to the Domain of Micheal P, but were met by Hank Hill and African Dad. Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay barely lose the fight marking a defeat for the Lynchists in the war. Soon the chaos calmed and Mr. Lynch and Gordon Ramsay are put on trial by African Dad. African Dad surprisingly decides to leave them off the hook, as they didn't intend to get into this conflict, rather they were forced to by Mark Levin, and as a Result, Mark Levin was erased from Chemo-Existence. The small portion of r/whowouldcirclejerk that still exists today never knew of this war. '''Winner: Council of Micheals, Batman Losers: r/whowouldcirclejerk, Mark Levin, Lynchists Holy Chemoverse War VII: The Great War of Argote Many Years after the previous war, the Mexican Chemo-war took place which created the rise of a new Quinfinomipent power, Mr. Argote. He defeated the Nesta party, and locked Nesta away into his dungeon. However, one day Nesta escaped, and Mr. Argote could not find him, so he went beserk and started giving referrals to creations of Micheal P, which angered the Council of Micheals. Despite this anger, Micheal P did not declare another Chemoverse War yet. The Micheal P-ists were not happy with the decision which converted many over to Lynchenism, the current religion in control of the church. Due to this increase in numbers, Mr. Lynch decided to act and confronted Mr. Argote while on his rampage. At the Battle of Clayton, Mr. Lynch drove Mr. Argote's army into a corner, however Mr. Argote's allies Dave Linzey and Mr. Cross managed to stall enough time to allow Mr. Argote to escape successfully. Dave Linzey and Mr. Cross retreated as well. After the Battle of Clayton, Mr. Lynch wanted to be heard by the Council of Micheals. He demanded another alliance, but his request was denied. So Mr. Lynch decided to create a secret alliance with Colonel Sanders. At this time, He also acquired Debugger, and Ronald McDonald alongside his great Ally Gordon Ramsay. Despite suffering heavy loses at the Battle of Clayton, Mr. Argote continued his search for Nesta, when he finally took control of the Universal Archive and took Nesta Back to his dungeon. At this point, Mr. Argote controlled 35% of the Chemoverse. At this point, the Council of Micheals Declared this war a Holy Chemoverse War, and ordered the defeat and erasure of Mr. Argote. To join the Mr. Lynch Alliance, Micheal P sent African Dad and Hank Hill to temporarily ally with Mr. Lynch. The Allies pushed and almost immediately destroyed 90% of the empire pushing Mr. Argote and his allies into the dungeon. However, Mr. Schober unexpectedly walked into the dungeon and confronted Mr. Argote, who was hiding in his dungeon. Mr. Argote tried to give Mr. Schober a referral, however Schober rewrites history and creates a stronger referral which erases Mr. Argote from Chemo-Existence, and does the same to Dave Linzey and Mr. Cross. After the war, Mr. Schober goes back to doing his own stuff, and the alliance with Hank Hill and African Dad breaks. Winner: Mr. Schober, Lynchists, Council of Micheals Losers: Mr. Argote, Dave Linzey, Mr. Cross Holy Chemoverse War VIII: World of Light Winner: Micheal P, Lynchists, Mr. Schober, Most Smash Ultimate Characters Losers: Micheal G, Galeem, Dharkon, All Fire Emblem Characters in Smash, T I M E Holy Chemoverse War IX: Restoration of T I M E Winner: Mr. Schober Loser: Council of Micheals Holy Chemoverse War X: Schoberverse vs. Chemoverse Winner: DRAW Losers: DRAW Holy Chemoverse War XI: The Spanish Outbreak Winner: The Schober Sect. Loser: The Al Capone Sect. Holy Chemoverse War XII: The First War of Xehanort Winner: The Micheal Sect. Loser: The Schober Sect. Holy Chemoverse War XIII: Apple vs. Disney Winner: Apple (Schober Sect.) Loser: Disney (Micheal Sect.) Holy Chemoverse War XIV: The Battle of History War is currently in progress